My True Love Yusuke
by EvilAnimeGoodness
Summary: Kagome:A simple unearthly teenager that host a deadly hero with deviant deeds. Yusuke:A Spirit Detective who well... is a stubborn boy. One thing they have in common? Their love lives are a mess! Guess who's falling in love? First Fanfic. Accepects Flames
1. Yusuke's Visit

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING expect um...MY DOG!Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Yusuke

The Yu Yu Gang were just doing nothing when out of the blue Yusuke said,

" I'm going to go train with Genkai". Kuwabara yelled,

"Again? That'll be the 10th time this year".

Kurama corrected,"20th time".

Kuwabara said," Whatever. You ain't goin though".

Yusuke said,"Yes I am so see ya later". 4 days later he was at Genkai's place. Yusuke opened the door casually and walked in. Genkai was sitting at a small tables drinking tea. She said,

" Yuske have a seat". He nodded and sat on the other side of the table. Then an unfamiliar female voice called,

"Hey mom wants some melon? It's nice and cold".

Genkai said,"Yes bring 10 slices and some for yourself".

The girl said,"Wow, that's alot of melon but ok".

Yusuke asked,"Who is that"?

Genkai said,"My daughter Kagome. She was seperated from me at birth and few days after you left she appearred again." Suddenly the most goregous girl Yuske ever saw came into the room with a huge basin filled with sliced melon.

She said,"Oh we have a guest." Then she put the down the melon and sat on a different side of the table.

She smiled warmlt at Yuske and said,"And you would be..."

He said," Uremeshi. I'm Yusuke Uremeshi".

Kagome said,"Oh the one mom adores and praises so much. You must be really strong."

He said conceitedly,"The strongest being in human, demon, and spirit world".

Kagome asked,"Ready to test that theory"?

He said,"Oh yeah I'd never back down from a challenge".

Genkai said," go easy on her Yuske".

Kagome said,"Hey can't you have a little confidenice in me"? They went to an open area and began 20 minutes later no one was touched or out of breathe.

Kagome could tell he wasn't serious so she yelled,"Fight me seriously. Fight me like you'd do your worst enemy who killed everyone you love and destroyed everything you lived for".

Yuske said,"Alright but don't blame me if you get hurt". 3 hours later they both were out of breathe and beaten up badly.

Genkai said,"Alright snice this is taking too long, who ever is still standing within 10 seconds will win so there will be no fighting just hold your ground". 10,9,8... Yusuke began to wiggle. 7,6,5... Kagome's eyes began to flutter. 4,3,2...

Kagome said,'Thanks for fighting seriously". 1... And Kagome collasped onto the ground.

Yusuke picked her up and thought,"Damn she's alot stronger than she looks. I gave it my all when we were fighting."

Genkai interrupted his thoughts and asked,"Is it true. You gave it your all"? He nodded and carried her bridal style into the house.

Over the past few months Yusuke and Kagome became very fond of each other. But one day Yusuke said while they ate dinner

"I have to go after dinner. My friends are probably worried about me. I promised to be back in 3 weeks but I stayed for 3 months instead". Genkai simply nodded while Kagome asked,

"When will you come back. Will you even come back... ever?"

He said,"I'll be back for Christmas". Kagome sighed and said,

"You promise you'll come back at Christmas"? He nodded and she added,

"And you'll stay until June 17th"? He said

"Yeah but why June 17th"? She said

"So you can stay a little a bit after my birthday, May 28th".

Yusuke's eyes softened and said"I promise". And after dinner he left. Christmas came and went but Yuske didn't come. So on June 3rd 16 year old Kagome got up and said,

"Mom I'm gonna move to Tokyo to find Yuske". Genkai gave her information on where he lived and what school he went to. So Kagome went to Tokyo and bought an apartment for herself. Then transferred to Sarayaski Jr. High.

Preview od Next Chapter: Kagome here, aperently I turned into a goth and Yusuke's gonna be my guide the only this is he doesn't know who I am cackles evily Next time on 'My True Love Yusuke'...heywait a minute...

EvilAnimeGoodness:gulp uhoh

EvilAnimeGoodness GET OVER HERE! I KNOW YOUR NOT TALKING ABOUT ME!

EvilAnimeGoodness:AHHHHHHHHHH! READ&REVIEW!


	2. Kagome's Arrival

EvilAnimeGoodness:Hey I'm back I'll try to update A.S.A.P

Disclamer:I dont own Inuyasha OR YYH

Youko-

/Heii/

(Kagome)

Kurama

Chapter Two: Don't You Remember Me?

_**YHH Group**_

Yusuke was behind the group walking to school.

"Yo Kurama wats up with Urameshi?"Kuwabara asked.

"Keiko broke up with him yesterday" Kurama wisphered.

"I'M RIGHT HERE YA KNOW!" Yusuke shouted."I don't havta deal with this" he walk straight to school.

"Ura-"

Kurama put his hand on Kuwabara's shoulder "Give him time to heal"

_**At School**_

_Yusuke Urameshi please report to the office_ the secretary announced

_**In the Office**_

As Yusuke went to the office he saw the most beautiful girl sitting down, looking at the window.

She hand long raven black hair with blue streaks in it.Her sea-gray eyes held no emotion and her pale complexicon made her lips

stand out.

_**Yusuke's POV**_

Who is this girl? Why does she look so familar? She's so beautiful- hey no! stop it ,you just broke up with Keiko!

But still...

_**Kagome's POV**_

I was looking at the window when I heard the door open.THAT ARUA! IT CAN'T BE..Yusuke?I turned around and saw him stairing at me. The nerve if him GRRR...

"What are you stairing at?" I growled out I made sure to put a emotionless mask. Heii would've been proud. I wonder were he's at right now.Knowing him he's probley killing something. I haven't seen him in 5 years, oh well.

"Teh! what am I here for anyway?"Still as stubborn as usual I see.

"Yusuke your going to be Ms.Higarashi's guide" This is gonna ruin every thing! please don't let him regconize my name PLEASE!

"Tch! whatever" THANK YOU KAMI!

_**At Lunch** (I'm too lazy to right the periods)_

**YYH Group**

Yusuke had been eyeing Kagome for sometime and she was getting annoyed (AN:I would too!).She got up from the tree base she was sitting on and went to Yusuke

"If you got a problem with me then I suggets you tell me or QUIT STAIRING AT ME!" Now Yusuke beening in the wrath of Keiko all the time was down-right scared shitless.Kuwabara on the other hand was drooling at Kagome.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"Kagome yelled at Kuwabara

"Will you pretty lady be my girlfriend"

_Twitch Twitch _Kagome punched him straight into a tree, with his weight snaped the tree in half.

Everyone stoppted to look at Kagome.

"MIND YOURE OWN GODDAMN BISUNESS" Kagome screamed and moved back the tree base she was eating at.

_**Kagome/Heii's Tree**_

(_sigh I've gotta keep it cool my miko/demon power almost came out. Stupid Heii he's right on top of me and he knows it, but he probley thinks I'm bannish him from my life. HUMP I bet he still hasn't told Yukina he's her brother)_

"My life is going straight down the drain!"

_**YHH Group**_

Everyone staired at her wide-eyed.

She's perfect!Make her our mate!-

I'm not gonna make her our mate! We just met her!

/Fox, you're not going near the onna/

Wellll, SOMEONE'S a bit touchy now.So what? You like her or something?-

/Hn as if I would even consider a pathetic onna for a mate/

Little did they know Kagome was listening to their consversation

(Heii! How could you I though we were friends! And Youko STOP LIVING IN THE GUTTERS!)

Both demons were startled, giving Kagome enough time to storm out crying.

"Geez what's her problem?" Yusuke muttered.

"S-S-She...knew Heii and I were demons...but...how did she know who we are?"Kurama staired down even more wide-eyed then before (if that's even possible).

"NANI!" Yusuke and the now-consious Kuwabara screamed.

EvilAnimeGoodness:Hi! I'm back but I only got ONE review! So that's why I put a cliffe! Oh well better then none. NEXT TIME I ADD A 'WAYS TO KILL KIKYO(U) Kagome Now! But there won't be a next time if I don't get at least 5 reviews!

Kagome: You promise to put a kill kikyo(u) corner?

EvilAnimeGoodness:Yes now say it or else! (shows taser)

Kagome:YEIP! Read And REVIEW!


	3. A Little BIG Talk

EvilAnimeGoodness:Hey I'm back I'll try to update A.S.A.P

Disclamer:Tch like I'm a repeat my self OVER and OVER again...

-Youko-

/Heii/

(Kagome)

_Kurama_

Chapter Three: A Little BIG Talk With Konema

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Last Time:

"S-S-She...knew Heii and I were demons...but...how did she know who we are?"Kurama staired down even more wide-eyed then before (if that's even possible).

"NANI?" Yusuke and the now-consious Kuwabara screamed.

This Time:

Yusuke opened up his communinacator "Botan! Get us to Konema A.S.A.P!"

"Yusuke, I'm susprised you know the anacroums for a.s.a.p..."Kurama said bewildered.

"Acutally I don't...I heard someone say that in the movies and the person that he wanted poped out of nowhere" Yusuke said sheepishly with an arm behind his head.

"That's more like it." Kurama sweatdropped.

_**pop**_

"Hello boys are you ready to leave?" Boton quickly opened a swriling purple vortex and all FOUR guys entered (AN: Yes that's right. Hiei hardly never says anything, and Kuwabara's too dumb too comprehend whatever they were sayin...no offence Kuwbara fan, just in this fic his sorta...an idiot)

Konema's Office

It wasn't exactly how you would think spirt world would look like. The paint was pearly white and a fancy carpet with designs. Bascally it looked like a hotel lobby. Also there were ogres running around with paperwork.

"HEY! Toddl-" Yusuke

"Ah it's a good thing you came I have a mission for you. Wh-" Konema

"I DON'T GIVE A DA-" Yusuke

"The Famous Shikon No Tama an-" Konema

"SHIKON NO TAMA!"Kurama and Hiei went up to Konema's desk.But Kurama's started turning Sliver. "Is that th-" Kurama

"The jewel tha-" Hiei

"Yes acutally what I wanted t-" Konema

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME I WAS GON-" Yusuke

"But what does that have to-" Kurama

"STOP INTRUPTING EVERYBODY!" Yusuke

"..."

"Good...now there was a girl that came to our school today.and during Lunch time she hit KuwaBAKA into a tree. She sat down next to the base of a tree and after 20 mins. she left school crying. I don't know her first name but her last name is Higara...shi...Aw KUSO! It can't be her!"

"Hmmmm Higrashi...I'll do a file search on her" Konema boobled out the door.

"Hiei...is there anything you know that you might wanna share with Yusuke, Kuwabara and I?"

"Hn..I-I don't know anything about that onna"

"Hiei...

_Flashback_

-She's perfect!Make her our mate!-

_I'm not gonna make her our mate! We just met her!_

/Fox, you're not going near the onna/

Wellll, SOMEONE'S a bit touchy now.So what? You like her or something?-

/Hn as if I would even consider a pathetic, disgisting onna for a mate/

(Heii! How could you I though we were friends! And Youko STOP LIVING IN THE GUTTERS!)

_End_

"She said those exact words F-R-I-E-N-D. So...are you gonna tell us? or do we have to ask Konema?"

"Your a damn of a fox you know that?" Hiei glared at Kurama

"Proud of it" His eyes flashing amber.

"sigh Okay , I'll tell ONLY you"

**Mind link between Hiei, Youko, Kurama.**

/When I was a child, beening a koorime (AN:sp? oh well) I was always attacked by demons so.../

_Flashback_

A chibi injured Hiei was running trough Inuyasha's Forest.

"Where'd that stupid kid go?" A big green oaf screamed dragging his club.

"I dunno, let's go back home" The other demon snorted and left the site.Just as Hiei was gonna leave he heard someone.

"Stupid Inuyasha ...thinks he can treat me that way..." The girl was mumbleing something incoranent.She then came to a sudden stop, looked at the tree that held Hiei. "Who's there? Come out!" Her hands started glowing blue. Hiei thought it was stupid to come out but he did anyway. As soon as he came out, the girl's hand's stopped glowwing and her eyes softened. "What happened to you?" She barrley whispered, she took a couple step up. But Hiei took steps back.

"_sniff sniff_...You're a miko, why do you care? you just wanna kill me"

"No...I would never harm anything that did no harm to me..Here lemme help you out." Her hands now turned pink, as she tried to help the koorime he silced her arm with his claws. "Ow!" She flinched with pain but grabbed his wound and healed it.

"Why did you heal _me_? I'm a demon." Hiei cheacked to see if the wound was still there.

"Because I think everybody deserve the chance to live." She then covered her injered arm with a cloth.

A couple of months later they we're pretty bonded almost like brother/sister relationship. The shared EVERYTHING ...even their most darkest secrets. A while after they met, Kagome was gonna tell everyone about Hiei, but he stopped her and shook his head.

"Why not Hiei-kun?"

"Hello FORBIDDEN child? Ya know as in not suppose to be here?"

"Hiei-kun...I'm so sorry"

"Don't be, you didn't know"

"Okay. You know I'm not gonna be around for long..."Kagome whisphered, her sea-gray eyes cast down onto the rich earth.

"Hai, with the well and all. But that why we gotta make use of what's rest" Hiei grinned.

**2 Months Later**

A tear-stained face looked up at saddened red eyes.

"Hiei...they're gone! EVERYBODY! Even my kit..."

"Kagome ...I don't know what to say I mean sure they never knew me, but I knew them. And they sorta felt like family...Please don't go."

"Sumimasen but I have to. Promise me that in 500 years you'll be here. I couldn't stand a life without you (**AN: I know it sounds like their lovers but their not. READ THE TITLE!**)

"Hai, I promise" With that Kgome left into the well not to be seen for another 500 years...

**END MIND LINK**

"Wow...Hiei, THAT'S why she was so pissed/sad" Kurama once again said wide-eyed (**An:Remember last chapter Kurama spoke at the end wide-eyed**)

"Dectectives! You'll never believe what I found out about Kagome "Tijiya" Higarashi! She...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**EvilAnime: My name's too long so I'm just writing that. HAHA! My first cliffe! Techincaly...so here's the**

**KILL KIKYO CORNER!**

**Kagome: HELLO! welcome to the K.K.C! I'm your host Kagome. And here is Kikyo**

**Kikyo: Where am I? What have you done to me? Hey! you said this was the Jerry Springer Show!**

**Kagome: Hehe...well here today is um EVELYN ZORRILLA!**

**Evelyn: Hey I'm a punk rocker so If ya looking to go out with me and your ghetto DON'T even think about it... **

**Kagome:...ANYWAY...what way do you wanna kill Kikyo?**

**Evelyn:Hm...Oh! I know I want her to die by YOUR arrows.**

**Kagome:Evil little girl aren't you?**

**Evelyn: Accutaly this whole thing Was Shaina's- uh EvilAnimGoodness idea ...I'm supposed to be stalking Miguel right now...**

**Kagome :Oh well, time for the CLAYPOT TO DIE! Now I will force most of my powers in these arrows.**

**Get's in Shooting stance**

**Kikyo:Why did I poof in this tiny box that has a hole that's good enough to shoot a arrow in?**

**Kagome:BYE-BYE Kikyo! Shoots arrow through hole**

**Kikyo:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Arrow shoots Kikyo in eye S-so c-cold...Dies from loss of blood**

**EVERYBODY IN THE WHOLE WORLD:YAY!**

**That's all for K.K.C folks! See ya next time!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hey there! Yusuke here, well next time we find VERY disturbing things about Kagome...Very VERY disturbing things. And the thing is we have to bring her in to custody? Wow...this IS weird. Well see ya next time on "My True Love Yusuke" hey...**

**EvilAnimeGoodness: Gulp Not again...**

**Yusuke:EvilAnimeGoodness!**

**EvilAnimeGoodness: I GOTTA CHANGE THE TITLE! READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer:Tch like I'm a repeat my self OVER and OVER again... -Youko-  
/Heii/  
(Kagome)  
Kurama  
_Sapphire_  
Chapter Three: The Fight That Sparks…Wha?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Last Time:  
Yusuke opened up his communinacator "Botan! Get us to Konema A.S.A.P!"

"SHIKON NO TAMA!"Kurama and Hiei went up to Konema's desk.But Kurama's started turning Sliver.

"there was a girl that came to our school today.and during Lunch time she hit KuwaBAKA into a tree. She sat down next to the base of a tree and after 20 mins. she left school crying. I don't know her first name but her last name is Higara...shi...Aw KUSO! It can't be her!"

"Hmmmm Higrashi...I'll do a file search on her" Konema boobled out the door.

"Hiei...is there anything you know that you might wanna share with Yusuke, Kuwabara and I?"

"What happened to you?" She barley whispered

Her hands now turned pink, as she tried to help the koorime he silced her arm with his claws.

"Because I think everybody deserve the chance to live."

"Hiei-kun...I'm so sorry"

"Kagome ...I don't know what to say I mean sure they never knew me, but I knew them. And they sorta felt like family...Please don't go."

"Dectectives! You'll never believe what I found out about Kagome "Tijiya" Higarashi! She...

This Time:  
"She, She's SAPPHIRE!"

"………………………………………………………………………"

"Sapphire! You know The Ruler of The Phantom Thieves!……" A smirk  
grew on Konema's face. "She stole much more precious items then Kurone and you, Youko."

"IMPOSSIBLE! WHAT ELSE DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER!" Kurama exploded.

"Well, she is the one who created the demon barrier, After she was wanted in all 3 worlds…But we still consider her a hero….and a criminal which is why I want you to capture her. She has rumored to be by Higirashi Temple …Here's the thing…She took over a human teenager's body……And there is a 99 chance she has NO idea she's Lady Sapphire."

"WHAT!"  
"WHAT!"  
"WHAT!"  
"Huh?"

"Yes that's why I need her brought in immdetley, she must have gotten inside her some how and unlike Youko, be able to change at will without the young girls knowlage."

"Save your self the trouble" A female voice drew their attention. At the head of the door was a demoness, Highlights in her Midnight Black hair, Her kimono black with sliver dragons rose with every breath she took. (yes, I know in Y.Y.H Demons don't have hearts in their body, but this was placed in Inuyasha Category, therefore demons have hearts)

"Lady Sapphire" Koenma looked shocked above the least. As if she read his mind…

"Shocked much? Well You should be, it's rare that I ever come he-"

"Kagome-chan?" Yusuke muttered "Wha…What happen to you?" kagome let out a crazed laugh.

"The most best thing of my life! This I, no we are quite powerful" She flexed her claws "I saw potenital in her the day I entered her!" She turned serious for a second and placed a saddened pout. "To bad you found out it was me ALREADY, I wanted to torment you first." She turned around to have a katana against her throat. "Hiei…forgot me already?" His eyes gilstened with hatred. Koenma looked around seeing the tension thicken, left in a hurry.

"You are not my Kagome, you are a beast in the form of her!" He growled.

"Hiei, don't make me do this…"

"How DARE you impersonate her!"

"Hiei, I'm warning you, I don't like being threatened…"

"You really have stooped to the level that of a Low class demon haven't you!" Hiei pushed the sword down as a lin eline of blood appered on her throat. She sighed quickly.

"Sorry Hiei but THAT'S IT!"She punched him in the stomach seeping her miko power into her fist, sending him across the wall. Kuwabara was the next to attack.

"Sorry pretty lady, you hurt my friends!" He's spirt sword apperded in his hands and shortly disappered. "Pretty lady did **THAT**!"

"You wanna see what else pretty lady can do? THIS! **Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS**!" Her eyes became a gas-like blue along with her hands as the blue gas wrapped around Kuwabara tightly she picked him up and flew him across the room crashing at every corner. "Yessire. Made a lil stop to Jump City and my blood swapped with the very own RAVEN!" A smile crossed her face. "I must live in a Soap Opera cuz a lil while later I done found out that I was second in throne of Tamaran! Starfire wa- IS my younger sister...wow... I have an EXTENDED family anywho.." She did a final slam to Kuwabara's back, knocking him unconcious on the marble floor.

"Yusuke! What are you doing STAND around doing NOTHING! HELP FIGHT!" Kurama screamed then attacked her with his rose whip that was covered in poison mist. As it wrapped around her, she screamed throughout the building. Yusuke's eyes widened and tackled Kurama. He rushed over to Sapphire as he removed the whip around her body. She looked at him tiredly with a sad smile.

"Attcking your own team mates for me? If I didn't know any better….I'd swear.. .. you're in….love... with me..." With that she past out from loss of blood and energy. He was about to pick her up when a bright flash formed around Sapphire, turning her to Kagome but she stilll carried the wounds infilcted on Sapphire. He sorrowfully smiled, scooped her up, looked around the destroyed room notcing the unharmed desk where the unconsious demons lied next to. With his foot, kicked the desk as hard as he could, sending it down a couple levels.

**_In Kagomes Mind_**

_Well, good news is, they think your innocent._

(YES, BUT DID YOU HAVE TO GET IN A FIGHT WITH THEM!)

_Keep your pants on, as long as they think what they think... who cares?_

(I DO! I may have let you get in me, but that doesn't mean you can treat it like your own, you have to consult me before you do anything!)

_...I wonder why Yusuke tackled Kurama..._

(I swear it's like talking to a hyper 10 year old with A.D.D, well it can't be that he loves us, maybe he want's answers)

_Hey! Let's mess with his head pretend your waking up now!_

**_In the Real World_**

Yusuke thumped his leg impateintly. When would she wake up! He took care of her wounds, so what's the problem! Just then he heard a soft moan, and rushed to his bed. Her eyes slowly fluttered and looked at him...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"OI! QUITE DOWN!" She did so quickly, looked at him and put him in a bear hug.

"YUSUKE!……HEY!" She smaked him across the face remember when he left and howled in pain. She looked at her bloody hand forgetting how she got them for a sceond

_Pretend that you have NO idea what happened!_

"YUSUKE! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!" She looked at him in pure horror, man when it came to acting, polish up a Oscar for Kagome!

"Uh...you...fell from your shrine stairs and probably got amneisa from it. Man are you lucky to be alive!...you..really scared me there Kags" Yusuke downcasted his eyes.

Kagome stood there... since when did Yusuke act! She mentaly sighed, this was gonna be a LONG, LONG, LONG play. She hugged Yusuke lightly. "Thanks, Suke (Oos-kay) I know horrible nickname! She called him alotta nicknames.

_Suke? HAHAHAHAHA What kind of n.n (nickname) Is SUKE! HAHAHAHA_

She looked up and saw Yusuke bout 6 inches away from her face.  
"Y-yusuke is s-someth-"

_AHHHHH! HE'S GOIN IN FOR A KISS! WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? KISS'EM ALREADY!_

Kagome paused and then filled the rest of the gap between them. And felt like it was heaven on Earth.  
_This brings back good times…_

(Shut……it…)

_Why are you talking that way?_

(Need….air….)

_BREATHE WOMEN, BREATHE!_

(Don't…..wanna)

_Dannnnnnnnng if he's that good with kissin. I want some!_

(No…wait… two…more…seconds…) A bright flash filled the room and in Kagome's place was Sapphire. And she REALLLY thought Kagome was REALLY right.

(So? How's it feel?)

_I'll get back to you with a HECK YEA!_

"So I take it this was your first time?" Sapphire smirked

Yusuke looked at her dead in the eye. "Yea, but lemme ask ya sumthin"

"Shoot" Sapphire laid her back on the bed tilting her foot in the air.

"You and Kagome… do you guys share each other pyshical AND emotion feelings? Are your souls combined as one?"

Sapphire chuckled. "Your more smarter then you lead on, well yes to the first one. As for the second one…well if I told you it wouldn't be that much fun now would it? See ya next time, I look forward to it." She winked at him and changed back to Kagome. Kagome blinked her eyes in confusion. "Yusuke" She purred.

Yusuke let out a sigh. "That I also look forward to." With that he tackled Kagome by the hips. And well…. Blush they made-out.

_... Say... what ever happened to Hiei and them?_

(…..Who know's………….who cares)

_**Spirit World**_

"Ugh… Hiei.. HIEI WAKE UP!" Kurama pushed Hiei's face on the floor.

"Hn… what happened!" Hiei looked around the demolished room. He went up to the half-of the desk and poked it, turning it into dust.

"Damn that onna had a lot of strength bu-" Kurama shushed him as he pointed to the door and heard footsteps and and two voices.  
"Okay, I think their done aruging yet?"

"Kurama, let's go hide I wanna see the lookon the baby's face." Hiei and him hide on the ceiling's light. (I know crappy place to hide)

Konema slowly opened the door and peaked in. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY OFFICE!...MY DESK!" Konema landed on the floor in an dead-like state.

Kuwabara now conscious looked around and said "Wow… this looks worse then my bathroom on Thanksgiving..."

_**End!**_  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Shay: Here's the…

**KILL KIKYO CORNER!**

Kagome: HELLO! welcome to the K.K.C! I'm your host Kagome. And here is Kikyo

Kikyo: Where am I? What have you done to me? Hey! you said this was The Price Is Right!

Kagome: Heheh...well here today is um Nana Judiah!

Nana: Hey I'm a ……person!

Kagome:…………sure you are..ANYWAY...what way do you wanna kill Kikyo?

Evelyn:Hm...how…about…. put her in a pit of poisonous snakes.

Kagome:WOW….. um okay… scoots away

Nana:I'M NOT CRAZY!...well just a lil bit.. just a lil bit

Kagome :Oh well, time for the CLAYPOT TO DIE AGAIN!

Stands next to leaver 3………2…..and…….1!

Kikyo:Why did I poof in this tiny box that has a square hole? Hey look! Kitties! 

Kagome:BYE-BYE Kikyo!

Kikyo:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THESE AREN'T KITTIES!

Die from poison

EVERYBODY IN THE WHOLE WORLD:YAY!

That's all for K.K.C folks! See ya next time!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Hey there! Sapphire here! Well next time, I um…well Kagome and I um well vist our sisters… but they don't know bout our…. Spilt personailty… wow is it gonna be A lot aweirdness, fist, bolt, scraming and… hopefully peace at the end… though I love me a good fight! looks at title

Shay: gulp I guess I should run..

Sapphire:….Nice Title!

Shay:SHOCKED uh, um, thanks? Anyway, PLZZZZZ Read & Review! If not, someone dies…

Sapphire:Ooo! Can I help!

Shay:…sure you can. pats Sapphires head REMEMBER! READ & REVIEW! DeivaintART ppl that means you! I haven't gotten ANY reviews yet and it makes me sad, FanFic ppl too! 19 reviews! I no I should be grateful but 300 views!... cry


	5. Long Distant Surprises

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for torturing you guys but like I said, I had a MAJOR writers block. But I here and that's all that count. So without further ado, here's chapter Five of My True Love Yusuke!

This Chapter is Dedicated to:

_Hieiluver18,_ _BitterSweet-SweetlyBitter,_ _Taeniaea, Kiharu-Kurama and Shadows stalk during the deep of night_

P.S: So Sorry for the shortness!

* * *

/Hiei/  
(Kagome)  
Kurama 

_Sapphire_

Last Time:

Sapphire chuckled. "See ya next time, I look forward to it." She winked at him and changed back to Kagome. Kagome blinked her eyes in confusion. "Yusuke" She purred.

This Time:

Chapter Five: Long Distant Surprises

A sigh escaped Kagome's lips as she stared down to the sleeping boy on her bed. "Yusuke…" She whispered. Looking at her yellow, stuffed backpack that strangely resembled a moldy old lemon, she glance at Yusuke once again. Chocolate eyes turned to well…Sapphire. She placed her hand on his arm and sent a jolt of electricity.

"OW! What was that for!" Yusuke frozen when he saw Kagome. Her hair had gown long, like Sapphire's but remain it's color, her face wasn't as narrow as Sapphire but not as heart-shaped as Kagome's. The eyes were defiantly Sapphire's. The form was a blend of Sapphire and Kagome. But who was in control of the body?

"Done drooling?" Yup, that was Sapphire alright. "Look, I was changing to tell you something but I got stuck in the middle of transformation! Anyway I have to go back to Jump City."

"What? Why!" Yusuke stared at the mixed teen.

"Because! 1) Something came up, family related. And 2) that's the only place that can fix my little situation, do you really want me to go around with these out in public?" Kag-um..Sapphire pointed to her head where two fuzzy dog like ears that twitched frequently lied.

"I think it looks normal." The boy shrugged. Sapphire gave him a dry look

"You fight monsters every week OF COURSE you'd think it looks normal! You'd think blue skin is normal!" A long pause was emitted as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"...It is." A thump was heard as the semi-demon not half-demon, semi fell to the ground and bounced right back up. Picking up her stuffed bag she started to float.

"I gotta go, see ya." She placed akiss on his cheek and left.

* * *

**Ocean; Jump City: 320Kilometers Away; Altitude 200 Feet**

Sapphire began to descend from the clouds and sped up her pace it was already 3:00. Looking at her bag then her out fit which had intertwined into Kagome's clothes with Sapphire's colors: silver T-shirt baggy black jeans. Suddenly a dark purple star bolt crashed against Sapphire's back. Diving into the water she quickly zoomed out to see her opponent. Mist had covered the entire ocean, slowly the mist dissipated showing the enemy. Tears began to swell the young semi-demon's eyes.

"No…" She suddenly finished her transformation and uttered a single word. "Why?..."

* * *

**The T Tower; Time- 4:37 P.M**

_Thump Thump Thump._ "Hmm?" A teenage boy in a black mask and yellow cape went to the door. "Whatever you're selling, we're not buying!" He opened the door and was frozen with shock. A _badly_ injured girl was standing there. Her clothes were practically in shreds, cuts were all over her body, and one of her eye was complete closed. She walked past the boy and went inside holding one of her arms. She past a couch containing a robotic human and a green-skinned teen. As she made several left passing through sliding doors and a right she appeared at a door that read 'Enter at own risk…This means you Beast Boy and Cyborg.' The three boys looked at her as if she was crazy. First she storms in here like she owns the place, then she makes her was to Raven's room and _THEN_ KNOCKS on it!

A dark voice yelled threw the metal door. "What do you idiots want?" A cheery voice soon followed.

"Raven and I are doing the mediation of the soul! Please do not disturb our concentration!" Several more light, slow taps on the door made the cheery voice agitated. "I…said!" The door swished open and two gasps were let out. The body smiled at the other two girls and passed out. Raven and Starfire looked at the body in sheer horror. Noticing something on the girl's back, slowly Starfire reached for it tearing it from the body, they slowly read it. For a brief moment both pairs of eyes flashed red with anger+not the actually color+ their heads whipped towards the boys, no emotion was clear in their eyes.

"Robin," Raven began with a monotone voice. "Get her medical attention immediately! Cyborg? Pick her up. We want answers…NOW!"

* * *

**Titan's Infirmary; 5:20 P.M**

Cyborg let out a frustrated growl as he stared at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Robin walked next to Cyborg, glancing at the health radars momentarily. Cyborg held a solemn look as he stared at the three girls. One in a bed, the other watching over her.

"I-...The girl, she..." 

_**End of Chapter Four****

* * *

**_

**Ha! And people said I can't make cliffies! So yea, Right now I'll try to make it one week, one story, but no later then that + I really hope... + So...**

_Next release date: March 27 - April 9_


	6. Unwanted Guests

I updated EXTRA early because I didn't want to make _Kagomes Twin Sis and Himeno18 go crazy from waiting...so here ya go!_

P.S: Too... much... symbols...

* * *

"_Speaking"  
**Flashbacks**  
Thoughts_  
/Hiei/ (Kagome)  
Kurama  
_Sapphire_  
+Raven+  
.:Starfire:. 

This Chapter is dedicated to:

_Kagomes Twin Sis_

_Himeno18

* * *

_

Last Time:

**Titan's Infirmary; 5:20 P.M**

Cyborg let out a frustrated growl as he stared at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Robin walked next to Cyborg, glancing at the health radars momentarily. Cyborg held a solemn look as he stared at the three girls. One in a medical bed, the other watching over

"I-...The girl, she..."

* * *

This Time: 

**Chapter Six: Unwanted Guests **

"I'm not sure about her. Her arm is broken but okay, minor head trauma, her eye is almost completely healed, and her internal and external wounds should fully heal in about three days…but that's not what worries me…and it should! This type of damage doesn't get healed this fast, in fact she SHOULD be bedridden for a couple of weeks! Her tests show NO respiration, yet her heartbeat is normal! It's like she...she...can manipulate life to her extent or something! Also...what does she have to do with Rae and Star? They haven't said anything since she past out. Nothing adds up...plus the way she came in! She knew exactly how to get to Rae's room! I don't know if we should be helping her...we don't even know if she is or-"

"Cy, who are you?" Robin turned to the window that faced Jump City as the sunset right in the middle of the sky.

"What do you mean? I'm Cyborg!"

"No, you are a Teen Titan!" Robin's face whipped towards the half robot. A recognition of serious plastered on Robin's face. "The Titan Titans were made to _help_ civilians from the villains like the one's who attacked her. If you don't want to help her fine, but you're gonna have to leave." Robin turned around and walked to the young woman's body.

"Robin? What has been decided as her fate? Shall she survive?" Emerald eyes shone with concern. He smiled at his…_friend's_ antics.

"Don't worry Star, she has a couple of broken bone, some cuts but she should be up in a bout three, five days at least. She's a fast healer. That reminds me…" Robin stole a glance a Raven and noticed her hands knitted up together. "How do you two know her?"

Raven's hands visibly clenched as Starfire's eyes widened. Both stared at each other with uncertainty. Raven's mouth opened up. "Well...she's our-"

"Blood sister..." Starfire said finishing Raven's sentence. "And the only person capable of doing such harm to her would be-" She was interrupted by a blaring alarm. Looking at each other, they mentally asked who would stay.

"I'll stay." Offered the only Titan who had stayed quiet the entire time. Robin nodded and motioned the two girls to leave.

"Robin, its Dr.Light robbing a bank..." '_again_.' Cyborg sighed in fact of redundancy.

"Alright team let's make this quick! Beast Boy...try to keep the Tower in one piece okay?" The four other Titans left stealing once last glance at the treated teen.

"Oh, set the kitchen on fire ONCE and you just won't let it go will ya?" Beast Boy grumbled as he pressed his stomach against the rails of the medical bed. "When are you gonna wake up? This is so boring!"

"I can take that troublesome girl off your hands shape shifter…" A malicious voice snapped Beast Boy's head up.

* * *

**Inner City:**

"No one can stop the almighty Dr.Light!" He screamed as all the money in side the safe attracted to his left arm Light Cannon. The jade-eyed hero quietly took the frighten hostages away from the building. She nodded as her sister levitated past the hostages. "None can handle the extreme intensity of light! Nobody! Not a single-" He frozen at the sight of the blue hooded half-demon. She took off her hood and smiled a Starfire smile.

"Remember me?" Her voice was the exact opposite of her face; filled with sarcasm and malice. Dr.Light screamed and quickly ran into the parked police car standing outside the bank. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. And I think we beat him in record time."

"Booyah! Let's get Pizza!" Cyborg jumped up in the air.

.: You feel it, don't you:.

...Yes...something's happened...+

.: Oh! I'm most worried for they safety of the Beast Boy and our dear sister:. Just as they were about to leave, the leader of the teenage group's communicator alarm went off. Stopping, he quickly flipped it open.

.:It's happened:.

Calm down, before Robin responds let's go help them+

.:Yes, the faster we leave, the less damage will be brought:.

Both quietly snuck away and flew towards the Tower.

"Beast Boy! What's going on!" The receiving communicator dropped to the ground. A view of a destroyed lab was available. The comrade who was supposed to watch over the injured 'civilian' flew across the room. He crawled toward the communicator and slowly grabbed it. His face covered in bruises and a thin line of blood trickled down his forehead.

"Their...attacking...the two-" A hooded figure snatched the device, and kicked Beast Boy into unconsciousness

"Sorry, no electric device while in a medical lab." The familiar voice rung threw the two boys ears. .

Robin was suddenly consumed in anger and clenched his fist to the point where they were dripping with blood. "BLACKFIRE! DON'T YOU DARE HARM A SINGLE HAIR ON BEAST BOY OR OUR F-"

"What my foolish sister?" She pulled down her hood and shook her head. "Don't worry… I'll make sure to tell her you said 'hello'..." A large crash disturbed Blackfire's voice as dust filled the screen. "WHAT! YOU! MASTER! IT'S- IT'S!" In a flash all that could be shown was static…

_**End of Chapter Six

* * *

**_

Once again, hello Cliffy! sigh But sadly, that's gonna be the last cliffy, schools been plying up not to mention the job. So I'm going to cancel My True Love Yusuke...oh and I almost forgot... _**HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! **-_ Sorry for the scare! I just couldn't resist! We'll see next time on another exciting chapter of My True Love Yusuke!


	7. An Attack Towards Realization

I updated EXTRA early because I …..well……..wanted to!

P.S: Too... much... symbols...can't…stop…talking…in…short terms!

P.S.S: Does anybody feel like I'm dwelling to much around Teen Titans? It feels like that..oh well, only a couple more chapters and the 'Teen Titan Saga": ends, kay?

P.S.S.S: Sorry for the shortness! Got a bit of the writer's block...

* * *

"_Speaking"  
**Flashbacks**  
'Thoughts_'  
/Hiei/ 

(Kagome)   
Kurama  
_Sapphire_  
+Raven+  
.:Starfire:.

* * *

This Chapter is once again dedicated to: 

_Kagomes Twin Sis_

_Himeno18_

And a new name: _animegurl088 _

_ Thanks for the reviews, keep'um comin!  
_

_

* * *

_

Last Time:

**Inner Jump City; 6:27 P.M**

Robin was suddenly consumed in anger and clenched his fist to the point where they were dripping with blood. "BLACKFIRE! DON'T YOU DARE HARM A SINGLE HAIR ON BEAST BOY OR OUR F-"

"What my foolish sister?" She pulled down her hood and shook her head. "Don't worry… I'll make sure to tell her you said 'hello'..." A large crash disturbed Blackfire's voice as dust filled the screen. "WHAT! YOU! MASTER! IT'S- IT'S!" In a flash all that could be shown was static…

* * *

This Time: 

**Chapter Seven: An Attack Towards Realization.**

"Come on Cyborg! We've gotta get to the Tower!" Robin clamped the little yellow communicator shut.

"Um, dude... as much as I want to help your little girlfriend's sister we-"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! STARFIRE'S JUST A-" Robin paused his self realizing what he said. His head snapped down as he felt his bionic friend smirk.

"I never said a word about _STARfire_...anyway how are we gonna get to our house? Incase you haven't noticed our house is unreachable! What do you suppose we do fl-"

Robin took out a little box-shaped black device that held an antenna on the top and a round, bright red button. Lifting his head up, he directly stared at his companion while his hand loosely lingered lowly -ha try saying that 5x fast!...if you really do/did try it...I feel bad for you...- on the button. Cyborg was staring intensely at the odd object and took a deep gulp. Changing his direction to the ocean, Robin finally pushed the device and flipped it in one of the many slots on his belt. The ground began to tremor and slowly grew into earthquakes, the ocean slowly begun to create ripples to waves. A huge parkway suddenly appeared threw the waves. Cyborg stepped back while steps begun to form towards the huge, empty lane.

"This, my dear friend... is our fastest way to help them." Robin and Cyborg went inside the parked T Car and sped towards their home.

* * *

**T Tower Medical Laboratory; 8:07**

The dust dissipated and showed two young heroines, both emerald and violet eyes shown with anger. Blackfire took her hand away from her face and smirked. "Hello dear sister. Came for a surprise visit, hope you don't mind. Being exiled for your home planet makes you a bit...haggard. Not that _you_ would know."

"Blackfire, please! Refrain from harming our blood sister!" Starfire lowered down and took little baby steps towards her senile sister. Trying to help her unconscious sister, Starfire unknowingly provoking Blackfire, the exiled princess snatched her eldest sibling over her shoulders and jumped behind Starfire and Raven. Both Titans turned their heads 180 degrees before meeting a flaming purple blast, their eyes momentarily widened as their necks flung out in pain, their bodies flew off the ground, twisting in a full throttle spin. Both crashed to the floor, heads throbbing, neither could keep their eyes open.

Blackfire stared at her fist and resealed it to crack her knuckles. Her deviant eyes remain passive but her laughter was filled with frenzy. A hand snaked itself and placed on Blackfire's shoulder. "See? This is the power you wish of, and you'll receive more once you complete your mission!" ---I can't believe I'm about to write this...I'm gonna get stoned by BOLDERS!--- Both Blackfire and her 'masters' lips met. ---I'm NOT gonna be anymore descriptive then that!---

"Wow…I _really _wish I didn't have to see _THAT…_I think I'ma be sick…" Raven groaned, she lifted half her body up with her arms and looked at Starfire waddle to the garbage can that was three feet away, she grabbed the bucket and resealed the innards of her stomach containing her breakfast and lunch.

"I am to be thinking that I have done the beating to you of your actions." The 'lovers' escaped the kiss, ruby staring at dark lavender. The women who was unconscious started to come to. Her eyes slowly battered and looked towards the scene and laid in shock. Blackfire spoke.

"Yes, Master Naraku…"

**_End of Chapter Seven

* * *

_**

---Groan--- I CAN'T believe I just wrote those last four paragraphs, but you gotta admit! One evil, exiled sister plus 550 year old SUPEREVIL half-demon equals... well…dammit they go together! Though I myself don't quite understand the whole 'master' thing... Any who, sorry again for the shortness. We'll see next time on another exciting chapter of My True Love Yusuke!


	8. Rescued, Forth Wall Penetrated

Cyo, um...wow what's up with this? Has someone been like I dunno advertising me or sumthin? 250 views in one week? 2300 view in this story's life? Anyway whoever's doing it...your doing a pretty good job...? Okay, Showtime!

* * *

"_Speaking"  
**Flashbacks**  
Thoughts_  
/Hiei/ 

(Kagome)   
Kurama  
_Sapphire_  
+Raven+  
.:Starfire:.

* * *

This Chapter is dedicated to: 

_Lady Dragon Kitsune_

_Duzellluver_

_Thank for the Reviews and the encouragement!

* * *

_

Last Time:

"I am to be thinking that I have done the beating to you of your actions." The 'lovers' escaped the kiss, ruby staring at dark lavender. The women who was unconscious started to come to. Her eyes slowly battered and looked towards the scene and laid in shock. Blackfire spoke.

"Yes, Master Naraku…"

* * *

This Time: 

**Chapter Eight: Rescued, The Forth Wall Penetrated  
**

**T Tower Medical Laboratory; 8:59 P.M**

A blue, almost lighting-like object flashed past by Raven and Starfire making the half-demons hair temporarily float. The blast was successful as it hit Naraku square in the abdomen. He flew towards the already destroyed wall and his torso slammed against the edge of the wall. The other three sisters stared at the bed and saw their sibling one eye closed, holding her left arm, palm faced open. She whispered one horse word before once again passing out. "Bingo..."

Blackfire just stood there blankly, trying to comprehend what just happen. '_She, my sister took out...no...NO!'_ Blackfire began to run towards the medical bed, charging her star bolts, just as she was about to end her sister's life...

"BLACKFIRE!" She quickly looked up only to collapse on the floor. Robin put away his Kendo stick and stood up. "I warned you."

"ROBIN! CYBORG BEHIND YOU!" Cyborg turn around and slightly trembled, behind them was a HUGE monster like demon. He had piercing crimson eyes, wavy levitating hair, which to be honest didn't look that well...right and that's the nice way to put it. The villain's attire was odd, to say the least. It looked like some sort of casual suit except a neat, large ribbon was in the back. Also little flowers covered the silky green texture. All in all it looked like a floral print, casual suit.

"Nice dress, lose a bet?" The Titans mechanical friend aimed at his target and locked on his position.

"How dare you insult the greatest villain of all time! _THIS_ is a kimono, and _YOU_ are dead!" The Earth started rumbling, cracks begun to form on the metal floors.

"Cyborg! Lookout! Tentacle roots will appear from the- ow...that's gonna leave a mark." The Tameranian creature flinch as her hand twitched near her mouth.

"Azarath Metrion..."

"STAR! I'd appreciate it if you'd lend a hand, Rae that means yo-"

"ZINTHOS!" A piece of the Tower broke off and slammed the monster away from piercing Cyborg's stomach. "You were saying?"

"Uh...I was saying...Starfire you reaaaally should lend a hand!"

_Clap Clap Clap._

"I didn't mean that literally!" Cyborg barked. "And let's get rid of before Testicles over there before he wakes up."

"Uh I believe tentacles is the proper name." Cyborg looked at Starfire nonchalantly then grinned.

"I know!"

"Whatever... let's end this already. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's eye once again flamed black as her hand's shadow grew bigger. She grabbed 'Master Naraku', making sure to squeeze him extra hard. Her hand back lashed sending Naraku flying out of city borders.

"Victory is ours! All we must do is send Blackfire back to the Citadel prison!" Starfire flipped out a green star shaped object and press several buttons. "Blandral? Zaul Blandral! Istkal Koriand'r! Nal Nal, Skeni malsk Komand'r octenhger. Xdeplgar!" She ended the transmission and tucked the phone in her belt. "They'll be here in thirty Citadel minu-" A massive spaceship appeared before the missing chunk of concrete outside of the medical lab. "Oh they're here!" Starfire picked up Blackfire, and flew to the top of the ship. Distantly, you could hear her scream 'BLANDRAL!' After handing her sister over, she bid the Citadelian a fond farewell and returned to her position.

"Duuuude...what just happened?" Beast Boy showed up Between Raven and Cyborg with his forehead completely covered in bandages. "What's that green thing Star was holding?"

"Whadda heck was she talking bout?"

Is this a dream cause by parallelization from Cancer?"

"What is the problem, you are acting as if you have never to heard the Tameran language!" Starfire stuck her nose in the air offensively.

"Starfire, it's not like that, Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg are just...well morons." The Azarath being piped out nervously. None of the boys had seen her sister when she was _angry_, angry, and if they did...the T Tower would need some serious renovating.

"Hey!" The 'men' of the team whined while the others were comforting each other. "It's not like you knew what she said, none the less me, Cy, and BB!"

Raven smirked and glared deviantly at Robin. "Actually it IS like that, you see-"

"Oh great!" Beast Boy moaned. "More 'Rae-ven' talk! Now she's gonna ramble on and on about how right she is on EVER-" Beast Boy's mouth was soon covered in a glowing black tape.

"WHICH is more than I can say for you!" Raven hissed, with her hand still flung out, a reddish tint flustered her pale face.

.+Calm down Raven, don't want to make the Tower collapses now do we? ...Actually now that I think about it...+

.:Raven... Thee 'morons' are looking at you rather strangely, perhaps you should...talk:.

"ANYWAY, what Starfire said was 'Blandral? Hi Blandral! It's Starfire! Yup, uh-huh...it's Blackfire again. Okay see ya soon!' Any questions?...Yes Cyborg?"

"Uh...how do you know what she said?"

"Let's just say... Our languages are **very **similar, enough said." She glanced at her audience and spoke at the sight of one deeply in contemplation. "What's wrong Robin?" He glanced up and broke his train of thought.

"Hm? Oh I was just wondering why on Earth would the auth-" Four different pairs of hands clamped against Robins mouth as he was about to finish.

"Robin! What were you thinking!" Beast Boy cried.

"Yeah! You-know-who said we're not allowed to break the Forth Wall!" Raven mumbled.

"If she finds out what you almost did!" Cyborg whimpered

"There is no telling what she might have prepared for you!" Starfire shushed.

Every collapsed in relief when nothing happed shortly after.

"That was close!" As soon as they blinked, Robin was in a tutu, Raven was a Valley Hills girl, Starfire was in white make up and all black clothing, Beast boy was a human colored...drag no offense to ANYONE out there and I apologize IF I offended anyone and Cyborg was...

"Like oh my god! Please someone totally just like strike me in the head with a blunt object!" Raven twirled her hair and giggled?

"Who cares? This would've never happened if Robin hand kept his mouth shut. Now excuse me while I sit in a dark corner and gloom." Starfire spat out, playing with her pierced nose ring.

"Can someone hand me some gas and a match? I want to burn my clothes off!" Robin twisted and turned trying to remove his tutu as quick as possible.

"Oh how cliché for Cyborg... well at least in his form he's used to the feeling." Beast Boy murmured, digging into the contents of his leather purse.

"Aw man! Why'd I have to be a bear again! At least I'm not wearing a tutu..." Cyborg grumbled.

"Oh yeah and I'd _much_ rather wear a clown suit!" Robin bit out sarcastically.

"YO! DON'T BE MAKING FUN OF CLOWN SUITS! Damn I'm glad this is only till the next cha-"

"CYBORG!" Everyone in the room boomed. "Forth wall remember!"

The bear inside the clown suit sighed as he slumped against the wall. "Right...sorry..."

"Hey...Cyborg?" grinned Robin.

"What!"

"Aren't Clowns supposed to be happy?" Robin ran behind Starfire's corner quickly for protection.

"Yo! THAT'S IT! COME'RE YA LIL WANNABE- OH WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS- GET OVER HERE!"

"Let not fight, let's be bright! Got to sleep, snug'n tight!" Raven cheered.

"How bout we just go to sleep and pretend none of this happened?" Starfire yawned.

"That sounds good" Beast Boy, er Girl...Person started scratching 'where-the-sun-don't-shine'

"PLEASE tell me you didn't catch anything..." Starfire backed away disgusted.

"Nah, she said it was her first time." Person I dunno what to call'um! said reassuringly.

Starfire turned around and placed her hand on the door and shook her head. "We're screwed..." and left to her room after Raven.

**_End of Chapter Eight

* * *

_**

**'The Forth Wall' is a theory that sustains the very fabric of a play, show, story from real life. For example if Robin had said 'Hm? Oh I was just wondering why on Earth would the author made this much dialogue in this chapter!' It would've shown that the characters know of our world and universe. Same thing goes for Cyborg if he had finished saying 'Damn I'm glad this is only till the next chapter!'**

Anyways I felt like I needed more humor inside my story... I know My humor isn't exactly up to par with the worlds so most people thought this was a stupid chapter or a 'filler chapter'.

We'll see next time on another exciting chapter of My True Love Yusuke!


End file.
